Broken
by abers
Summary: Words hurt more then actions. Well to Sasuke his whole world is ruined. Depression.Naruto is happy....Why can't I be?Summary sucks...Please read.. : O
1. Broken

A cloudy, dreadful day. Raining and pouring, Grief filled the streets as a man walked with his head low. Soaking wet. Eyes pitch black. The look of sadness in them.

Hands in pockets. He wasn't looking forward. His eyes hazed. Wishing his life would stop. He needed to stop. Just **stop!**

He felt as if his very being was shattered, his heart was crushed with stabs of heart break. The words he heard come from the lips of his love. His heart breaker.

His dark hair stuck to the back of his neck.

He wanted pity he needed words of comfort. Though he would never get it. No one would provide him with loving words, He needed something. He needed to breath.

He stop breathing. He was not in any physical pain, Just emotional pain so why does it feel like he is going to just stop living.

Maybe it's because he had to witness the horror of his first love confess to someone who wasn't him.

He did want his love to have a life of happiness, But what about his happiness? What about how he felt?

**0-0-0-0**

He finally reached his home. He thought he wouldn't make it this far.

"I am so selfish. I want him to love only me. Is this so wrong of me?" The man cried.

He stopped. "Tears..." He noticed that he started crying. He hasn't since he was a child.

"I...I really do love him...why can't he love me back...why can't he know how much pain I am in now." The man begged. His depression getting worse. "Why did I have to go there...and have to see him...Naruto.."

(Flash back)

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Naruto smiled happily. "Thanks for helping me." Naruto grinned hugging his friend. _

"_No problem." The man repiled back and patted his back._

"_So Gaara do you think he will like me back? I mean Do you think he will like **he's**?" Naruto asked nervously as he confidence not as high as it was 20 minutes ago._

"_I don't know Naruto...but you must like him if you have to practice confessing to me. I mean how are you gunna tell him?" Gaara asked._

"_Well.." Naruto grabbed Gaara's hands and looked at him lovingly. "I..I love you."_

_Naruto leaned up and kissed his cheek._

_**0-0-0-0**_

_Sasuke ran down the street. 'Shit I need to get home.' He thought and ran for shelter. He saw a old building and went into it. He shivered. 'Hey...It's Naruto'. He ran out and went over to Naruto...But what he heard would make his ears bleed._

"_I..I love you."_

_The scene kept replaying in his mind._

"_I love you."_

**0-0-0-0-0**

_My life feels empty_

_So bad I can't go on_

_Just let me stay alone_

_My heart feels like it got pulled out of my chest._

_To me it feels like night all the time_

_I stay in bed all day feeling painfully ill._

_This feeling how to explain_

_it's like knives stabbing into my very being, pain so unbareable_.

Sasuke heart broken never spoke to Naruto, Not even when Naruto tried. He did.

But Sasuke didn't talk anymore. He didn't do much. He didn't have school anymore. I mean 23 and stopped having dreams. He stayed at home. And years from now he still never told Naruto his feelings. Naruto never told his.

Well after 3 years from not seeing Naruto, Sasuke went to the store. Hungry finally so bad he went.

He didn't like the feeling. He felt weak. He locked out emotions.

He never wanted to feel the pain Naruto caused him again. Though the pain still drifted threw his very being.

Sasuke hurried threw the market. He grabbed some Pineapple and a box of mac n cheese.

His hair was messy and shaggy. He was wearing a black baggy dress shirt and dark blue pants that fit him right. A metal ring on his thumb and middle finger. He was wearing black shoes and his eyes still had that dark look.

That's when he saw someone he knew..

"HEY!! Sasuke!" A hopping blonde yelled.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**How was that? I'm not very good at writing depressing stuff so here's a try. -Nods-**

**Well hope you like it. I was gunna make it a one shot but I guess It will be a few chapters long.**

**Please review.**


	2. Understand

_If I told you I loved you...How would you react?_

_If I told you I can't stand being away from you...would you say you can't stand being away from me?_

_If I told you...I miss you when you leave...What would you say?_

_Would you love me back? Would you hate me?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sasuke got big eyed. "Nar...Naruto?" He said in disbelife. He hasn't seen Naruto in ages. But he loved Gaara. That made his blood boil. He went to ignore Naruto. He turned to leave.

"Sasuke!" Naruto waved running up to him. "I haven't seen you since highschool, I know you've been avoiding me." Naruto said softly.

Sasuke sighed. "Yea I have. But I've been going threw some things. Just back off it's personal."

_It's your doing..You caused it._

_Like needles ripping threw my heart as I see you smile._

_And it hurts even more when I see you frown._

_Please...Just go away and let me rest in my shame and misery._

_You don't understand what you did to me._

_Made me cold _

_made me sad..._

_Made me...Weak._

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke..about highschool..I wanted to tell you something.." Naruto hesitated. _I can't tell him..It's been over three years._ "Never mind. How 'bout we catch up? I mean we haven't talked for years.."

Sasuke looked down. "Yea I know."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

As we had back to my place I give you side glances. _I had to, your good looks make me want to stare, look into your eyes for hours as you tell me that you care for... and I care for you_. Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke what have you been up to?" Naruto asked not liking the silence.

"Nothing...You?" Sasuke asked. Even though his heart was aching. _He's probally been with Gaara_.

"Just lazing about...I've been thinking about you lately. It was a shame how Gaara moved over seas...He was one of my best friends... You were too..Un till you got all depressing and dropped out of school." Naruto said looking down.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. _Friends?_ "I thought Gaara was your.._Lover_?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up at Sakues like he was crazy. "No. And why would you think that?" Naruto blushed.

"I heard you confess to him." Sasuke said cooly.

Naruto froze. _Is that why Sasuke got depressed? Dropped out of school? Me?_ Naruto paled. "Is it my fault?"

Sasuke stopped walking. "Yea."

_Like needles ripping threw my heart as I see you smile._

_And it hurts even more when I see you frown._

_Please...Just go away and let me rest in my shame and misery._

_You don't understand what you did to me._

_Made me cold _

_made me sad..._

_Made me...Weak._

"Sasuke.. I love you not Gaara." Naruto said a tear slipping down his cheek.

Sasuke put his hands to his face. Then breathed. "I feel like a fool. I wasted over three years with this pain and you always loved me?" He shook his head. "I love you too."

_If I told you I loved you...How would you react?_

**I'd love you back**

_If I told you I can't stand being away from you...would you say you can't stand being away from me?_ **Yes.**

_If I told you...I miss you when you leave...What would you say?_

**I miss you to**

_Would you love me back? Would you hate me?_

**I could never hate you. I love you**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As they entered Sasuke's house They were holding hands. A small smile on each others lips.

The door closed.

"_I love you."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Story is over. I don't really like this chapter Oh well. I hope you enjoyed. 3**

**Reviews are loved.**


End file.
